drakarochdemonertrudvangfandomcom-20200213-history
Vildjarta
Once upon a time, a man came to the most beautiful forrest in Trudvang. He came with a sword and shield and called hims self a Dragon-knight. He came to destroy a slayer and ancient beast. Never could he have known what consequences his great deed would bring. The forest used to be beautiful to behold. The wanderers that walked its paths were awestruck with its greatness and praised its beauty. Today Vildhjarta is a dark and evil forest full of adventures for those who have the courage to enter under the tree's shadows. Born in light, raised in darkness. Vildhjarta eternally. Come with us on a journey to a land in eastern Trudvang which is being haunted by an astounding creature. Come with us to Ejland and Vildhjarta. The book contains a grand adventure and detailed descriptions of an area in eastern Trudvang. Here you'll find descriptions of its culture, history, places and legends. Foreword Ta ett stort kliv i tankarna. Nej, ta ett ännu större ! Det är ett helt annat land. Inga städer tornar upp sig vid horisonten eller ens landsvägar bryter fram i landskapet. Det enda du ser framför dig är skog. Stora uråldriga stammar som är lika knotiga och förvridna som tiden själv. Under trädens grenar ligger enorma stenblock, kanske utslängda av någon jättelik varelse. Stenarnas ovansidor är täckta med decimetertjock mörkgrön mossa och ur mossans fuktiga inre har svampar växt upp. Hur kan det ha sett ut ? Hur kan det ha varit att gå på djurstigar i dessa täta skogar ? Utan karta och utan någon som helst överblick eller perspektiv över trakterna man färdas igenom. Enda möjligheten är att följa spåren av någon annan varelse och vara förutbestämd att möta samma öde, gott som ont, som ens vägvisare. Att leta sig fram på de slingrande stigarna med skogens hemlighet blir som en tung packning på ens axlar. Det är lätt att gå vilse. Så lätt att man inte ens vet om man är vilse. Man får använda alla sina sinnen för att ens ta sig fram. Luktandes och lyssnandes efter skogens ljud och dofter som kompass. Enda sättet att få veta vägen är att fråga, men det finns ingen att fråga. Förrän de plötsligt står där. En bunt troll som stirrar på dig med sina runda djurlika ögon. Du vet inte om de sover eller är vakna eftersom ingen av trollen rör sig det minsta. De bara står där, tysta och hopträngda, bland trädens stammar och tittar på dig. Det är här din tanke ska göra ett nedslag. Precis här, därför att det är i den världen som äventyret Vildhjarta tar sin början. Det är både spännande och oerhört utmanande att skriva ett äventyr om skogen eftersom alla har sin egen uppfattning om vad en skog är och hur den ska se ut. I vår värld är skogen som ett tveeggat svärd. Den är både åtråvärd och skrämmande. Lika lockande som kuslig, användbar som ogästvänlig. I vår fantasi blir skogens makter till ohyggliga jättar, troll och varelser från den andra sidan men också gåtfulla väsen med trolldom och uråldriga krafter. Till synes vanliga klippblock förvandlas till förstenade varelser, ugglans hoande till gastens skrik och en knäckt gren till ett skogsrå som smyger bland trädens skuggor. Det du håller i din hand är det första äventyret till Drakar och Demoner 6 från RiotMinds. Vi hoppas att det ska ge dig en första inblick i vår nya värld, Trudvang. En värld där skogen står i centrum och där vildmarken med alla sina inbillade faror avspeglas också i föreställningen om världsalltet. Välkommen till Vildhjarta. Legends Född i ljus, uppväxt i mörker. Vildhjarta i evighet. Det var en gång en man som bar på ett frö till en skog. Det var det enda fröet av kopparblom i hela Trudvang. Just den här sortens skog växte bara i landet som mannen kom ifrån. Där var skogarna levande väsen och dess visdom var källan till den innersta magin. Efter en lång resa i det nya landet kom mannen till en plats som påminde honom om det land som han själv växt upp i. Dess stenfyllda jord luktade likadant. Dess kalla men friska vindar for fram med samma kraft och bergen som tornade upp sig i väster hade samma vackra linjer som de berg han bar på i sitt hjärta. På denna plats sådde han sitt enda frö av kopparblom. Han döpte skogen till »Vildhjarta» efter sin far. I tusentals årstider låg Vildhjarta och ruvade på sin hemlighet som de allra flesta skogar gör. Med sin sävliga långsamhet såg den världen springa förbi. Hjältar kom och hjältar gick och de äldsta träden i skogen blev bara äldre och äldre utan att någon egentligen lade märke till det. Krigen avlöste varandra och gravkummel restes mellan de mäktiga trädstammarna. Förtryckta och troende jagades in i skogens skuggor. Där restes statyer och tempel åt nya gudar. Där kallade man på mörka och ljusa krafter. Men ingenting verkade bekomma Vildhjarta. Skogen såg på samtidigt som allt tynade bort och blev ännu ett av många minnen som den bar på. Men så kom det sig att Vildhjarta fick smak på blod. Drakblod. Förr hade skogen varit vacker att skåda. Vandraren som gick på dess stigar förundrandes över skogens storhet och svor på dess skönhet. Ensamheten gjorde Vildhjarta hård och blodet som rann ner i dess jord nötte på skogens drömmar liksom havets vågor på klippornas kanter. Med blodet kom girigheten och hatet. Med dessa två kom ondskan och bitterheten. Det ena födde det andra och Vildhjarta växte sig starkare på det som fördes till dess gränser. Få vågar sig in under skogens omfamnande grenverk. Ingen kommer tillbaka. Så länge invånarna i öster kan minnas har myten och gåtan om Vildhjarta växt sig allt starkare. Runt varma eldar och inneslutande mörker kan man höra sagan om Vildhjarta i de flesta hem. Ingen vet skogens fulla kraft och hemlighet. Somliga talar om nedgrävda skatter, andra om uråldriga kultplatser fyllda med magi och trollkraft. De flesta viskar om ond bråd död och skog som slukar vandrarens själ. Detta är äventyret som avslöjar sanningen.